Dix Anneaux
Lee Dix Anneaux est une organisation terroriste dédié à détruire le world en paix par tout les moyens possible. Il son dirigé pa un mystérieux leader le Mandarin. Lorsque Tony Stark est attaqué en Afghanistan, Stark a secrètement créer une armure pour pouvoir s'échappé, et il améliorera cette idée pour devenir le héro, Iron Man. Histoire Fondation L’histoire des dix anneaux est entourée de mystère. Plusieurs membres ont estimé que leur chef, le Mandarin, a inspiré des générations d’hommes depuis le moyen-âge, peut-être encore plus loin en arrière dans le temps, ce qui implique que l’organisation a des centaines d’années. Certains même décrit l’organisation comme « foi ». Longue vie au Roi Toutes les branches des dix anneaux exploités comme des cellules individuelles, avec chaque cellule fonctionnant indépendamment les uns des autres. Les dirigeants de chaque cellule n’avaient aucune idée de qui tout le monde était dans n’importe quelle autre cellule enregistrer pour un contact. Chaque cellule recevrait de l’argent et des armes, et tant qu’ils ont reçoivent leur et les dirigeants n’a pas posé de questions. Iron Man 3 Prelude, Volume 1 Étant une organisation multinationale, membres des sections de dix anneaux parlent plusieurs langues, y compris : arabe, Dari, anglais, Farsi, hongrois, mongol, Pashto, russe et Urdu.Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Iron Man Kidnapping de Tony Stark Au début du XXIe siècle, les dix anneaux opéraient principalement en Afghanistan. Stark Industries, deuxième en commande, Obadiah Stane vendu illégalement des armes au moins une cellule pour les aider à atteindre leurs buts et plus tard firent un pacte avec eux pour attaquer et massacrer un convoi militaire. L’attaque contre le convoi s’est arrêté une fois qu’ils ont réalisé que le convoi comprenait CEO Tony Stark des Stark Industries en voyage d’affaires à l’Afghanistan. La cellule a amené prisonnier, a tourné une vidéo informant Stane qu’il faudrait les payer plus pour tuer un tel objectif, et dans le même temps, ils ont tenté de forcer un Stark en captivité pour leur construire un missile Jericho. Après des semaines de captivité, Stark a créé une costume d’armure propulsé par l’invention d’un réacteur Arc miniaturisés, plutôt que de l’arme, il fut chargé de construire et avec succès s’est échappé. Stark mis à jour le costume les jours suivants, après son retour aux États-Unis dans l’armure d’Iron Man et attaqué plusieurs camps des dix anneaux, la destruction de leurs armes de Stark Industries et de leurs membres. Jours plus tard dans le désert, les dix anneaux a retrouvé les restes de l’armure de Stark utilisé pour échapper et reconstruit dans le but d’apprendre ses secrets et de construire une armée des combinaisons d’Iron Man. Dix anneaux commandant Raza a proposé un accord avec Obadiah Stane, il lui donnerait l’armure gratuitement seulement si Stane lui a fourni une armée de soldats de fer. Stane a refusé, au contraire avoir trahi et paralysant Raza et prenant le costume pour lui-même. Les hommes de stane puis exécuté le reste des soldats de dix anneaux, et possiblement Raza.Iron Man Nouvelle Attaque Quelque temps après que Tony Stark est devenu Iron Man, S.H.I.E.L.D. a commencé à combattre les dix anneaux. À une occasion, directeur du Shield Nick Fury a envoyé une équipe de l’US Navy SEALs à bord d’un navire commandé par dix anneaux dans le port d’Aden. Cependant, Iron Man est apparu soudainement et attaqué les terroristes. Si les joints ont été dépassés en nombre par les terroristes, Iron Man eu aucun problème avec les tuer tous les terroristes et de sauver les phoques.Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Quelque temps plus tard, un membre des dix anneaux assistée par Ivan Vanko se rendre à Monaco pour se venger sur Stark.Iron Man 2 À la même époque, agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha Romanoff ruiné une seule opération de dix anneaux. Elle a pris l’avion de dix anneaux et causé sa destruction. Après cette action, elle a été envoyée par Nick Fury pour infiltrer Stark Industries sous le couvert de Natalie Rushman.Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Bientôt, par le biais de divers agents, dix anneaux a commencé à acheter des pièces du missile Jericho chez le marchand d’armes russes Mikhail Fjodorov. Fjodorov cessé de livrer des pièces du missile, l’agent de dix anneaux Richard Frampton engagé un assassin nommé Sofia de le tuer. Frampton et ses hommes ont assemblé avec succès le missile, qui on voulu faire exploser près de la frontière entre la Russie et la Corée du Nord, qui déstabiliserait grandement la paix dans le monde. Cependant, Sofia a été suivie par agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Natasha Romanoff, qui se sont infiltrés dans la zone de lancement et détruit le missile. Frampton et Sofia ont été tués dans l’explosion, tandis que les agents de dix anneaux restants ont été arrêtés par Phil Coulson et son équipe.The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes, Volume 3 Après que Tony Stark est devenu consultant auprès du S.H.I.E.L.D., les dix anneaux tendre un piège pour James Rhodes, un ami de Stark et pilote d’un armure semblable à Iron Man, lui et son costume, mais a échoué. Les soldats des dix anneaux informé leur chef, le Mandarin, qu’ils ont réussi à balayer le costume durant la bataille de Hong Kong et prendre suffisamment d’informations pour les aider avec leur vengeance sur Tony Stark.Iron Man 3 Prelude, Volume 2 Terrorisme Copy-Cat Après la bataille de New York, Aldrich Killian, le fondateur de Advanced Idea Mechanics, pour ses expériences a échoué avec le virus Extremis comme des attaques terroristes de mascarade. Son think tank coopté l’iconographie des dix anneaux pour leur déception.Iron Man 3: The Answer To The Ten Rings Question killian employait l’acteur ayant échoué Trevor Slattery à poser comme le Mandarin et prendre publiquement la responsabilité de ces « attaques terroristes ».Iron Man 3 les dirigeants réels de dix anneaux, une organisation avec des croyances religieuses qui remonte des milliers d’années, n’étaient pas satisfaits de cet imposteur. Kidnapping deTrevor Slattery Après la bataille sur le Norco et la mort de Aldrich Killian, Trevor Slattery a été arrêté et incarcéré à la Prison de SeagateSeagate . Le Mandarin a décidé de le rencontrer en personne et de reprendre son nom. Il a envoyé un agent de dix anneaux, Jackson Norriss, déguisé en un documentariste, qui est allé à la prison, apparemment de faire une interview avec Slattery. Cependant, les intentions réelles des Norriss était de kidnapper Slattery donc le Mandarin lui-même pourrait punir pour avoir volé son nom. Au cours de l’entrevue, quand Norriss dit Slattery que l’organisation de dix anneaux est réelle, Slattery ne le crut. Puis, Norriss soudain a pris un pistolet caché dans son appareil photo et tué les gardiens de prison dans la salle. Que Slattery a essayé de menacer Norriss avec un pistolet d’un de ses gardes morts, Norriss facilement désarmé. Norriss a ensuite informé ses collègues de la situation via une montre-bracelet talkie-walkie et a ordonné l’assaut de la prison. Comme Slattery regardait incrédule, Norriss lui a dit que quelqu'un veut le rencontrer. Intérêt pour la Technologies Pym Un membre des dix anneaux était présent au siège de la Technologies Pym quand Darren Cross présenté le costume Yellowjacket aux acheteurs potentiels. Travaillant aux côtés de la cellule de HYDRA de Mitchell Carson, l’agent a appelé son fusil pour exécuter Hank Pym et bientôt engagé dans un combat avec Ant-Man qui avait dégagée de sa cage pour sauver Pym. Malgré la tentative de tirer sur le héros, l’agent a été rapidement défait et assommé. Plus tard, il fut tué lors du siège de Technologies Pym a implosé.Ant-Man Scènes Coupés Membres Equipements Armes Depuis que les Dix Anneaux sont l'une des plus puissante organisation terroriste dans le monde, leurs membres se sont appropié pleins d'armes ou équipement militaire, même des plus expérimental. Qu'elle soit volé ou provenant du marché noir. * Heckler & Koch USP: Pistolet vu dans le campement des Dix Anneaux en Afghanistan. * Heckler & Koch UMP45: fusil vu dans le campement des Dix Anneaux en Afghanistan. * Heckler & Koch G36KV: Carabine vu dans le campement des Dix Anneaux en Afghanistan. * Heckler & Koch G36K: Carabine vu dans le campement des Dix Anneaux en Afghanistan. * Heckler & Koch G36C: carabine vu dans le campement des Dix Anneaux en Afghanistan. * Heckler & Koch AG36: lance grenade 40mm, vu sur les carabines G36K. * SIG SG 552: Assault rifle vu dans le campement des Dix Anneaux en Afghanistan. * Colt M4A1: Carabine vu dans le campement des Dix Anneaux en Afghanistan. * M26 MASS: Seen as an underbarrel shotgun attachment on M4A1 carbines. * M203: Seen as an underbarrel grenade launcher attachment on M4A1 carbines; fires 40mm grenades. * IMI Galil MAR: Assault rifle vu dans le campement des Dix Anneaux en Afghanistan. * Browning M2: Machine gun vu dans le campement des Dix Anneaux en Afghanistan. * FGM-148 Javelin: Missile launcher vu dans le campement des Dix Anneaux en Afghanistan. * BGM-71 TOW: Missile lancé vu du campement des Dix Anneaux en Afghanistan. * Magnum Research Micro Eagle: Compact pistol seen used by Ten Rings agent Jackson Norriss * Stark Industries Fragmentation Shell: A timed-fuse detonated shell which relies on the fragmentation of its casing to kill. The wounds inflicted by the fragmented barbs can take about a week to reach the vital organs. In Afghanistan, casualties struck by this shell are colloquially known as the "walking dead" due to its effects. * Jericho Missile: A powerful cluster bomb which has a massive area of effect by spreading the smaller munitions apart with Stark Industries proprietary repulsor technology. Véhicules As one of the dominant factions in Afghanistan, the Ten Rings needed rugged, reliable vehicles for combat and transport. * AM General M-35: The main transport truck used by the Ten Rings. * 1982 Toyota Truck: A technical used to escort Obadiah Stane and his private security contractors to the Ten Rings Camp in Afghanistan. * M1 Abrams: A modified tank used by Ten Rings insurgents to shoot Iron Man out of the sky after he rescued the Afghan villagers. Apparitions Note *Jon Favreau avait commencé un travail sur les Dix Anneaux pour lier l'univers au Mandarin. Le nom de l' organisation est un homage aux dix anneaux magiques du Mandarin dans les comics Marvel. Références Catégorie:Organisation